


Pockets

by LateNightXO (Nijiranger)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not-AU, brief mentions of other members, too short for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijiranger/pseuds/LateNightXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts on a whim, this thing he and Chanyeol have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted with 'Chansoo' and 'Pockets' and this is what happened. For Sammy.

It starts on a whim, this thing he and Chanyeol have. 

It’s just a fleeting thought he acts on, slipping Jongdae’s phone into Chanyeol’s back pocket while no one is paying attention. The commotion that follows brings him a weird sort of pleasure, his smile hidden under the face mask as everyone but him is blamed as the culprit.

The second time is more on purpose, but again, Chanyeol’s back pocket just happens to be there, unguarded, and it’s so easy to slip Baekhyun’s eyeliner in without being noticed. Again, there is a playful fight over it and, again, no one calls his name.

He thinks Chanyeol might suspect something the third time he does it, this time stashing Joonmyun’s new watch in his pocket. Chanyeol’s eyes meet his across the room after he’s returned the watch to the harassed-looking leader, and Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. It’s just the fear of getting caught, he tells himself as he turns his eyes away.

The next time it’s a handful of glitter in the middle of a performance, a laugh escaping his lips as Chanyeol looks at his glittering fingers an hour later. He laughs until Chanyeol smears some of it on his cheek, hiding his smile as he smacks his friend’s arm.

After that it becomes a weekly thing, Kyungsoo growing bolder, more creative with the things he chooses to fill Chanyeol’s pockets with. Sometimes it’s just something lying around the room, but more often than not, Kyungsoo plans it.

He knows Chanyeol knows it’s him, but it’s never acknowledged between them. Chanyeol says nothing about it, not to him or the others, not even when Kyungsoo’s fingers linger a moment too long. 

It’s a _thing_ , he knows, but he likes to pretend it isn’t, just like he likes to pretend his heart never skips beats when Chanyeol’s arms wrap around him. It’s just for the fans, he tells himself, just like the way he only teases Chanyeol for the fans. 

Kyungsoo isn’t into that stuff, you see, and even less than that, he isn’t attracted to the awkward giant called Park Chanyeol.

Only, a month later he finds himself leaning against Chanyeol’s back, both his hands buried in Chanyeol’s back pockets, and there are no fans around to blame. Just him and Chanyeol and the way his pulse speeds up when Chanyeol first tenses under his touch and then relaxes.

Chanyeol _knows_ , probably knows more than Kyungsoo’s willing to admit because Kyungsoo is stubborn where Chanyeol is not. When it matters the most, Chanyeol’s also calm where Kyungsoo’s not, and that is either the worst or the best part, he can’t decide.

He forgets which city they’re in when his hands slip inside Chanyeol’s pockets once again; he forgets because it doesn’t matter. All he does know is that he’s risking it all, so sure everyone will be able to see they keycard and the condom he’s left for Chanyeol to find. That’s ridiculous, of course; Chanyeol’s jeans aren’t that tight. He once hid a half-eaten carton of fries in there and no one would have even noticed if Jongin hadn’t smelled them.

He orders Baekhyun to make himself disappear for the evening, and for once he does, probably because Kyungsoo is nervous and sounds stricter than usual because of it. He figures Baekhyun will crash with Jongdae and Minseok next door. He also figures that’s good, because the trio will definitely be noisy until late.

Not that he expects anything loud to happen in his room.

He shivers at the thought, shifting on the bed as he flips through the channels, thinking there must be something very wrong with him when he’s hard in his pants halfway through a cooking show. 

The sound of the door opening startles him, but it seems his entire body is frozen to the spot, his eyes glued to the television screen, seeing nothing. The bed dips behind him, and Kyungsoo knows it’s Chanyeol just from the way he breathes and the way Kyungsoo’s skin prickles. He thinks he’s too obvious with the way he leans back towards Chanyeol, but he can’t quite bring himself to care.

He squeaks out something akin to a hello and manages to turn his body halfway toward Chanyeol when the taller man’s arms wrap around him and push him down on the bed. _Oh_ , he thinks, _this is what it will be like_ , just like in his fantasies but _better_.

Chanyeol pins him to the bed and his lips are on Kyungsoo’s, causing relief to mix with arousal. He’s used up whatever boldness he had inviting Chanyeol here, and either Chanyeol realizes that or it’s natural for him to take control. In either case, Kyungsoo is satisfied, parting his lips to let the kiss deepen, passive and pliant. 

It’s not his first time, but it is the first time anyone had made him feel like this, his fingers sneaking under Chanyeol’s shirt to feel up the smooth muscle there. He can feel Chanyeol shuddering when Kyungsoo's touch runs along his spine, and nothing has ever turned him on more. 

He’s fully hard by now, and he’d be embarrassed if he couldn’t feel a firm bulge pressing and rubbing against his thigh, then against his palm as he pops the button and slides his hand inside Chanyeol’s jeans. It feels almost like a dream, or one of those early-morning fantasies he has when his mind is still fuzzy with sleep but his body is awake enough to be aroused. 

It feels like a dream except the cock his fingers are wrapping around is longer than his, unfamiliar, branding his skin and stealing his breath away. Chanyeol groans, the sound vibrating in his chest, driving Kyungsoo slowly crazy. 

There are too many clothes; he feels suffocated by the heat, tugging and pulling, his mouth on Chanyeol’s, and on his jaw and throat and shoulders. Chanyeol’s skin is warm and smooth under his tongue, Chanyeol’s hands big when they cup his naked ass and _squeeze_ , forcing out a choked moan from Kyungsoo. 

His cock is rubbing against Chanyeol’s, and it’s awkward and perfect at the same time, Chanyeol’s body heavy on top of his, Chanyeol’s voice strained when he calls out Kyungsoo’s name. He loses it at that, dirty and too fast like a teenager, his come smearing onto Chanyeol’s cock and stomach as he gasps for air. 

He finishes Chanyeol with his hands, and even though it’s not enough for either of them, it’s the best he can do, his body too heated for patience or finesse. Chanyeol’s cock jerks as he comes, Kyungsoo’s eyes squeezed shut as he imagines it’s not his hand but his ass, dreams about being stretched and filled and _fucked_. 

Chanyeol’s breath tickles Kyungsoo’s ear, a shiver running down his spine as he lets the soft afterglow take over, his mind quiet for a moment. Chanyeol is mumbling something that heats Kyungsoo’s cheeks up, but this time he won’t punch, this time his palm runs down Chanyeol’s arm gently, slowly. 

_What will you put in my pocket next?_

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to figure it out. He knows what he wants to say, and it will probably sound even more awkward when said out loud. 

But this is Chanyeol and him, Chanyeol whose smile makes Kyungsoo’s heart thrum in his chest. Chanyeol who seems to know what Kyungsoo’s thinking before he even says it. Chanyeol who let Kyungsoo take charge until they were both ready for this whatever this is. 

His voice might be just a whisper as he speaks, but he knows Chanyeol will hear and understand, regardless. 

“Myself.”


End file.
